Divermon
Divermon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It is clothed in a wetsuit, has a cheerful personality, and is always swimming around the "Net Ocean". Its specialty is moving in the water, and in battle it uses the high-speed, underwater mobility Motor on its back, and uses a fighting style that capitalizes on its speed. It wields its cherished harpoon, "Trent" (Torrent).4 Attacks * Striking Fish5 (Strike Fishing): Stabs the enemy with the Trent. * Abyss Dive (Hell Dive): Jumps high into the sky to dive at an opponent. DesignEdit This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Scubamon resemble Divermon minus the diving equipment they wear. EtymologiesEdit ; Hangyomon (ハンギョモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * "Hangyojin" (半魚人? lit. "Merman"). ; Divermon Name used in most American English media. * Scuba diving. ; Scubamon Named used in Digimon Adventure 02, "His Master's Voice" 13 * Scuba diving. FictionEdit Digimon AdventureEdit Several Divermon, including three named Phil ("Red Leader"), Sid ("Gold Leader"), and Jim ("Blue Leader"), work for MetalSeadramon as part of his "Deep Savers" army, although MetalSeadramon views them as mostly useless. Leomonfought several of them while searching for the DigiDestined. Ogremon's Honor After Whamon shows up to save the DigiDestined from the Dark Master, MetalSeadramon sends the Divermon to hunt Whamon down. As they scour the sea, they stumble upon Gomamon's fishes, alerting the DigiDestined to their approach. Whamon quickly dives but has to release air to relieve the excess pressure, which Phil spots. He contacts MetalSeadramon and attempts to attack, but Whamon kicks up a dust cloud and escapes just as the other Divermon arrive. Whamon flees into a trench when the Divermon give chase, and one of the Divermon is crushed by the intense pressure. Whamon uses his Tidal Wave to attack MetalSeadramon after being chased to the surface, sweeping away another Divermon. The two remaining Divermon attack Ikkakumon as the DigiDestined leave to fight the Dark Master, but are destroyed after he digivolves to Zudomon. Digimon Adventure 02Edit : Main article: Australian DigiDestined When Kari went to the shores of the Dark Ocean, she encounters what she believed to be Scubamon cuffed in Dark Spirals who have been contacting her through visions. When Kari manages to free them from their bounds through Angewomon, the "Divermon" are revealed to be actually larger shadowy creatures that served Dragomon and try to take Kari with them. However, with a warning shot from Angewomon, the creatures are forced to give up and fall back into the Dark Ocean to reunite with Dragomon. An error with this episode is that they were called "Scubamon", though may it have been intended to separate them from normal Divermon. These creatures' true forms were homage to the Deep Ones of Lovecraft literature. Some Divermon were seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure TriEdit Maki Himekawa defends herself from the Scubamon with the bazooka she had brought with her to the Digital World, as she had somehow found herself in the Dark Ocean. Digimon TamersEdit After being separated from their friends by a Data Stream, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Terriermon wound up on the water plain of the Digital World, where they met some Otamamon, who swam away from them. Divermon appeared and attacked the trio, thinking they had attacked the Otamamon. Henry managed to knock his spear away and crash him into some rocks and Terriermon finished him off with a Terrier Tornado. He then apologized and they asked him if he could lead them to someplace that wasn’t made of water. He led them to a pipe, which took them to a crossroads of many tubes, where they met some DigiGnomes, who led them to Shibumi’s library. Neil Kaplhan voices Divermon in the style of Bullwinkle J. Moose. Digimon Tamers: Battle of AdventurersEdit A Divermon is one of the Digimon in pursuit of Minami in Okinawa. It invades the Urazoe's house by breaking the ceiling. Wataru Urazoe attempts to fight the creature, while telling Kai and Minami to run, but is thrown aside, and the Divermon proceeds to pursue the kids. Divermon managed to grab Minami, but Seasarmon emerged from her laptop and took the Divermon on, destroying it. Digimon FusionEdit : Main article: Divermons (Fusion) Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit : Main article: Divermons (Fusion) Digimon Fusion FightersEdit : Main article: Divermons (Fusion) Digimon World 3Edit Divermon is an important Digimon in Digimon World 3. He runs a shop and can sell you new cards or open a booster you gained by defeating a cardmon or another duelist. Divermons run Asuka's Duel Island, with a KingDivermon on the peak of the island. Winning in Card Battle against him gives you the Asuka Trophy which gives you extra charisma to battle more opponents. Divermon that can be fought can be found in the Seabed that connects the Duel Island with the rest of the Digital World in both Servers. It is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 20/15. Digimon World DSEdit Divermon digivolves from Apemon. It can be found in the Undersea Drive. Digimon World Dawn/DuskEdit Divermon is #242, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 217 HP, 233 MP, 128 Attack, 126 Defense, 84 Spirit, 110 Speed, and 53 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Sniper 3, and Collector3 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Divermon digivolves from Dolphmon. In order to digivolve to Divermon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 2900 Machine experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Divermon. Divermon can DNA digivolve to Neptunemon with Shaujinmon, to Vikemon with Shakkoumon, or to Pukumon with Ponchomon. Divermon can be hatched from the Deep Egg. Role in the series Divermons are the Members of Malefor's army Category:Digimon Category:Malefor's minions Category:Malefor empire